


you can do anything

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, gay shit, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Rey and Jess have some downtime on assignment.





	you can do anything

**Author's Note:**

> First JediTestor fic! I figured it was about time I gave this pairing some love.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment/review if you liked it!

Rey was so zoned out, she didn't know Jess was staring at her until the senior pilot bumped her arm gently. “You okay?”

Rey started, but she quickly nodded once she processed the question. “I'm fine. Just thinking.”

Jess frowned thoughtfully at the round fruit in her hands, a brown thing that fit easily in her cupped hand. She held it out to Rey as an offering. “I'll trade you half of my date if you tell me _ what _ you're thinking.”

Rey looked up at her, her expression shifting from pensive to confused before she smiled, eyes brightening like the sun setting over the plains behind her. Force, if she wasn't beautiful, Jess didn't know what beautiful was. 

“You're cheesy as hell, Jessika.”

For a moment she thought Rey had been reading her mind, but then she remembered the date. Grinning, she took her switchblade from her pocket and sliced the fruit neatly in half, handing part to her girlfriend. “Yeah, but you love it when I'm cheesy.”

Rey hummed an agreement as she took the fruit and bit into the sweet meat and skin. As she chewed, she looked around the courtyard they sat in, with the ruined temple around them and the grass plains swaying softly outside. It was a calm place, but...

 

“It's so quiet,” Rey said, her own voice soft like the wind gently rustling the grass that had overgrown its confines within the courtyard. 

Jess nodded. “Dantooine doesn't have that many people. It's still mostly untamed wilderness that no one wants to touch.”

She took a small bite of her date and thought, staring off through a hole knocked in the wall of the temple. “It's almost sacred, you know?”

Rey nodded. She felt the deep history of this place, of the Jedi in millennia past, of destruction. Destruction like Kylo had brought to Ahch-To, like Anakin had brought to Coruscant, death and screaming children.

 

“Rey!”

Rey realized that she was trembling. “I'm alright,” she sighed. It was a lie, but not by that much. “I just need to get out of here for a bit.”

She stood, ignoring the weakness of her legs, and Jess stood with her and took her hand. Jessika’s skin was warm, and she smiled kindly, like she didn't mind the trouble of having an anxious Jedi girlfriend. Rey clung to her.

“Okay,” Jess said. “Where do you wanna go?”

Rey tugged her in the direction of the plains, where they could get caught up in the beauty of the planet and the dimming sky with the huge, sweetly singing rays floating overhead. Jess followed as she led them away from the temple and into the truly sacred heart of Dantooine.

Both women finished eating their fruit by the time they found the head of a path. They began wandering hand in hand, and it was a while before Rey spoke again.

“I'm worried about my own Jedi training,” she admitted, running her free hand down the thick trunk of a gorgeous giant of a tree.

Jessika shook her head. “Why? You're kriffing amazing at everything,  _ especially  _ the Jedi stuff.”

Rey sighed. “It's just... Luke thinks I'm something special -” 

“He's a wise man,” Jess interjected.

Rey frowned. “It's a lot of pressure all at once. I know he doesn't expect more from me than I can handle, but to _ me  _ it seems daunting.”

She moved on from the tree, holding her hand out to catch the tallest blades of grass flicking across her palm. Jess reached over to her to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Just try to stay in the moment. Someday, you'll be an amazing Jedi Knight, and you'll see he was right to have faith in you.” She stopped and turned so that she and Rey were facing each other. “And if there's anything I can do to help you with the scary vision stuff, babe, just let me know.”

Rey smiled, curling an arm around Jessika’s waist. “I think I'm alright now, thanks to you.”

 

She looked into Jess’ dark, beautiful eyes, the ones she felt she could get lost in. Jess felt safe and strong, she felt like having a home wherever you went. Rey tugged her close, forehead to forehead, eyes sliding shut. “Thank you, Jessika. I love you.”

Jess laughed, the sound full of pure joy. “I love you too, Rey. I've got your back.”

Rey kissed her, then pulled back to look her in the eye. “I think you're right. I need to focus on my training now and not how far I have to go.” She took a deep breath, the multicolored light from the falling sun dancing on her face. “It won't be easy, but I can do it.”

Jessika squeezed her arm. “You can do anything,” she said, quietly, and with absolute conviction.


End file.
